My Toxic Addiction
by KelseyCat26
Summary: When Sakura gets lost in the world of addiction and drugs; it's up to Sasuke to save her when he's dealing with his own addictions.


Hey all, I know it's been awhile but that's life. This story is basically how, "KelseyCat" got her groove back. I hate leaving stories unfinished such as Fall For Me. I basically lost all my story notes and I forgot how I was going to finish it. So this is my new project that I've been playing with for about a month and half. I do want to say; I will try to update but I'm busy with a baby and what such. So please bear with me. I won't leave you guys hanging with this story. I actually like this one. Please read and leave a review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I really wish I did though.

**My Toxic Addiction**

Chapter 1- Can I Have My Day Sunny Side Up?

Sakura just stood there with a blank smile on her face. Her short shoulder length pink hair tickled her face; she brushed it back mindlessly. She was tempted to start clicking her pen impatiently at these people or have her eyes flutter to the clock. It was only one more minute until she was free from work for the day. So she could stand at this table just answering their questions in automatic voice for the umpteenth. Sakura mentally cringed in revolt; she had everything memorized on their menu. Down to the fine print. She was doing great with impatience until the customers started asking the questions that they already have asked. Her impatience increased ten fold. She could feel her eyebrow wanting to twitch already with these people. Though it was quickly suppressed.

Until a familiar screech of a laugh bounced around the diner. Sakura gave in to her eyebrow twitch after all she was suppose to be off work by now. Instead she was taking care of her lazy coworker's assigned table. She was pissed and she knew the perfect payback. Sakura painted on her perkiest smile and excused herself from the table by getting them more drinks. As she walked away from the table; Sakura made her way towards her target: Karin flirting with Naruto. With a smirk on her face; Sakura walked up to them and said

"I hate to break up this little love fest, but I'm off work," stated Sakura. Her words were short and sweet and to the point. They were much better then all the other options that she had playing around in her head. She mentally smirked as Karin gave her a nasty glare and Naruto gave her the look of gratefulness. "Karin, your table needs more drinks."

That statement got even more of a reaction from the redhead. The woman crossed her arms across her small chest and with a scowl on face said," Well, Sakura I was in the middle of something here," said Karin as she made a nodding motion to Naruto, "Can't you take care them?"

At first she would have but two factors had been in play. One, she was actually off the clock and didn't want to do free work. Her boss would love that. Two; it was the matter of safety. Safety for Naruto that is. He was her comic relief in this hell hole. Sakura watched his back and he watched hers. Sort of. Sakura knew from others that he wanted more from her. To his disappointment; Sakura never did. Though it never stopped him from trying. Being his friend; she watched out for him. She peeked at Naruto; who was shaking his head back and forth. Sakura had to smile as the young man mouthed the words 'Help me.' Apparently Sakura had a second opinion. She grinned and gave her answer, "Nope. I'm off the clock."

Sakura stifled a laughed as Karin walked by her enraged, "You'll regret this Sakura." threatened Karin as she fumbled for the drinks. Then Karin continued her fuming as she past Sakura with her tables drinks,"I swear, you'll regret this. Big time." Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Bring it bitch." She had said it just low enough for Karin's ears. Her mind gave her a twinge of regret. Maybe the bitch comment was too much. Her guilt faded as arguing invaded her ears. Sakura looked back to see; two very drenched and unhappy customers. With Karin holding the glasses. The name bitch suited her perfectly.

"Hey, thanks for the save," chirped Naruto as she walked back in the kitchen. Sakura nodded to the blonde haired man and walked over to her locker to fetch her sweater. She walked over to where Naruto was cleaning off back counters. She leaned up against the counter and teased, "It's usually no problem but," Sakura cut off to glance at Naruto. "You do owe me from saving you from she-male out there," said Sakura as she motioned to Karin. She smiled as a smile bloomed on his face, "Oh do I?" Naruto stopped cleaning and blue eyes met green. She didn't hesitate in her answer, "Yup. You owe me."

"Okay, how about a dinner and a movie?" smiled Naruto.

She crossed her arms and gave Naruto a pointed look, "No. " She was not going there with a friend. Sakura had personally seen what happens when friends date. Either it goes great or it goes nasty. Her friend Ino, dated her best friend Chouji. Things did not end well. Though Sakura had never learned the lesson personally. Her motto when it comes to dating; learn from others mistakes. Naruto and her wasn't going to happen. She watched as his shoulders twitch to her answer. Her gut told her to smooth down his feathers, "We've talked about this before Naruto. I just don't feel the same way as you do. I don't think I'll ever feel the same way so dating me would be a waste of your time."

A sigh of relief escaped her lungs as Naruto gave her a grin. "It's nice to have such a caring friend." smiled Naruto as he lightly buddy punched Sakura in the arm. "Then what do I owe to my savior," teased Naruto. Sakura smiled; she had always wanted to say this to a guy,

"Get your ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich bitch."

Naruto howled with laughter. "Sticks and stones, Sakura. Stick and stones."

Ten long minutes later and a lot a teasing; Sakura finally had her sandwich in tow. She waived over her shoulder to Naruto; who return the wave and she set off to her apartment. The sun was playing peek a boo with dark stormy rain clouds. Sakura mentally prayed that she would get home in time after her last stop. She fought the waves of busy people just to turn into an alleyway. It was a shortcut home and a familiar face took home in a corner of it. She smiled as she spotted his handsome face. He was huddled in the darkest corner with a dim streetlamp hanging from the brick building. Only his light marble skin stood out against the darkness. Her green eyes met his dark ones. Then a pounding in her chest started but was quickly ignored.

"Hey Sasuke, I brought you something," greeted Sakura. On approaching Sasuke; she hid the sandwich container behind her back. She didn't want to ruin the surprise of food like last time. Sakura had made the mistake of mentioning paying for his food out of her rent money. He had ripped her a new one and refused from then on that wouldn't take food from her. No matter how hungry. She had tried to bring him food several times but only just to fail. Sakura had never met a more stubborn person other then herself until now.

In a way, not taking food from her made her upset. It was the least she can do since he saved her life. She had a late shift at work and didn't think about the dangers of an midnight alleyway shortcut. Sakura should have known better. She grew up on movies and crime shows what could happen if you're stupid walking alone at night. Boy! Was she stupid. Sakura had almost gotten mugged if it wasn't for Sasuke beating the shit out of the guy. Taking care of him is her only way of thanking him.

"It better not be food, Sakura," threatened Sasuke.

Sakura grinned sheepishly, "Damn! You caught me!"

She brought the sandwich container from behind her back; only just to earn a glare from Sasuke. "Sakura, I told you. I'm not taking food from you anymore. Don't waste your money." She frowned at him and sat down right beside him. A cold tingling leaked up from the ground and his cardboard hut did little to block it. Sakura was at least glad that he has heavy clothes. If he wasn't careful; he could catch his death. Sakura replied as she opened the sandwich container and placed it into Sasuke's empty lap,

"Someone owed me one. So just eat the damn sandwich already." Sakura sighed as the stubborn man made no motions to eat the sandwich. She reached over and grabbed his hand and forced him to pick up the sandwich. "Sasuke, if you don't eat that sandwich willingly; I will force you too," threatened Sakura. They both knew perfectly well that it was an empty threat. Her eyes met his and a smirk grew on his face.

"Hn." That was his only reply and he still made no motions of eating. Sakura growled. "Look here Sasuke, I happen to know that it's been at least three days since you have eaten and don't try to hide it. I could hear your stomach a mile away. If you must know, my friend bought it for me because I happened to save his ass from my lazy ugly coworker. So I didn't use my money. Besides, the sandwich has extra tomatoes and I know that you're not going to waste this opportunity of gorging yourself with tomatoes."

Extra tomatoes? She knew him too well. His stomach tightened and growled just from the word tomato. Sasuke had to applauded her intelligence. This was a new way of trying to get him to eat. He was half tempted not to eat but his nose and stomach were telling him different. The aroma of the sandwich teased his nostrils in the tempting sort of way. Visually the sandwich looked divine. Sasuke just shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him. But he knew that she was right. He couldn't resist extra tomatoes.

"Hn," and a smirk was her reply then he took a huge bite out of the sandwich. Sakura grinned and did a 'field goal.' God, she was so happy with herself right now; if she could high five herself without looking like a fool, she totally would. Though she had to tell a little white lie to get Sasuke to eat. The truth was; nobody paid for the sandwich. Naruto helped her sneak it out. Sakura mentally cringed if Sasuke ever found out the truth. She would be up shit creek.

She stared off in space; watching people pass by the alleyway. Sakura stared at the busy bees. Wondering what was so damn important for them to be in a rush all the time. "Sakura." Her name startled her out of her thoughts. She looked at Sasuke; her eyes meeting his, "Yes?"

"Thank you." He smiled at her. Then something happened that never happened to Sakura before; her heart skipped a beat and heat flushed her cheeks. She quickly broke his gaze and replied,

"You're welcome."

An awkward silence fell between them. Sakura tried to still her ever beating heart. There was something wrong with her or something. She had to be sick. His smile has never done that to her before. Hell it's been a month since they had first met and nothing. So why now? While Sakura was fighting with herself internally; she was answering Sasuke's questions mindlessly about how her job was going and who is this friend of hers.

"Naruto is a guy?" darkly asked Sasuke. Sakura put her war on herself on hold and gave her full attention to Sasuke. "Yes, I thought I told you that." carefully replied Sakura. She didn't know what brought the dark moody Sasuke out whatever it was. Sakura didn't want to be the target of it.

"You always gave me the impression that he was a girl," stated Sasuke.

"I see him as one if it makes you feel better. I made it very clear to Naruto that he was in the friend zone and that there was no chance of him getting out of it," explained Sakura. Her heart thumped some more as the word 'jealous' floated up to her mind. Jealous? Him? Yeah right; Sakura's mind quickly shot that down. There was nothing for him to be jealous about. Yeah, Naruto was handsome and he knew how to make her laugh but there was no mystery. Thinking of mystery; her eyes quickly glanced on Sasuke. He was mysterious and beautiful. Yes, beautiful. Sakura felt her legs tingling by just looking at his strong striking face. His face was framed and more pronounced with dark black hair draping around it. He was a very gorgeous man that she knew very little of.

Her answer about Naruto pleased him in the sick sort of way. Sasuke knew himself well enough to know that he cares for her and he can't stand knowing some other guy is after her. The word 'jealous' played in his head. Sasuke mentally smirked. There was no way he was jealous; he just didn't like the fact that she spent so much of her time with this Naruto guy. Sasuke was fighting with himself about his nonexistent jealously issues when a splash of cold hit his hand. His body jumped in excitement; thinking that cool fire would flow through his veins again.

Then another drop hit his hand and his eyes flickered to the sky. Raindrops. Sasuke dropped his gaze to his hand. His light colored hand twitched and shook. Sasuke mentally growled; his body wanted to get a fix soon. The food in his stomach cramped and roared. It had been awhile since he had real food and not of the liquid kind.

It was quiet between them; though it was nothing like the awkward silence before. Each person were lost in their own thoughts. Sakura was enjoying the light sprinkling of rain. Until one drop landed on her head; right in the middle of her huge forehead. She quickly wiped it off and went back to enjoying the moment.

Drip.

Sakura ignored the drop.

Drip.

The drop ran down onto her face.

Drip.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She shifted slightly closer to Sasuke. A sharp jab jerked her out of her thoughts, "Ow, what the hell?" Sakura questioned aloud. She looked down at her hand. A needle. Tentatively, she picked it up and held it to the light of the streetlamp. Blue liquid dripped down on to her arm. She felt the man beside her stiffed. "Sakura, I can explain," stated Sasuke. The first thought that ran through his head was 'oh shit' while he snatched the needle out of her hand. Furious green eyes landed on his,

"Explain!?" shouted Sakura as she bolted up from the cardboard hut. "How can you explain that Sasuke?" As she motioned to the needle in his hand. Sakura crossed her arms and gave Sasuke the nastiest death glare while waiting for his explanation.

Sasuke was lost for words. So many things ran through his mind. His first thought was to deny the needle but that was cowardly. He was no coward. Besides, he knew that she was far too intelligent to fall for that. Second, was to tell most of the truth but not all. He could tell her it had been awhile since he had used. She didn't need to know the truth that he had a fix earlier that day. The last option would be confess to everything. His heart screamed for him to tell the truth but his mind screamed differently. His mind was telling him to lie. Lie like a bitch caught cheating. He didn't need her; only his drugs. Deep down; he knew he was lying to himself. Sasuke would never admit it but he needed her. She was the one that stopped him that night. He was going to kill himself or at least have someone else do him in. When he saved her; it was the first time that he ever felt needed. Her smile and grateful manor made him take home in this particular alleyway.

The silence between them was nothing like the silences before. Fury could be felt in the air and in every breath that they took. Sakura grabbed her arms as hard as should. Anger and betrayal stabbed her heart like a knife. He never told her. Not even once was he honest. Trying to clear her head; Sakura inhaled and exhaled slowly. The breathing did nothing to help her feelings. "Well?" snapped Sakura. "You said you can explain. So do it already." She stood in front of him; waiting.

He looked up; his dark eyes meeting furious green ones, "It's mine." Sasuke watched as the pinked haired furious woman broke his gaze and kicked at the metal trash cans. The clatter of metal bounced all around the alleyway. His ears picked up heavy breathing. Sasuke saw her with her hands flat against the brick wall and her head hanging down. He barely pick up of what the young woman said next,

"How long," muttered Sakura. After kicking the shit out the trash cans; Sakura felt empty. She had nothing left. Her heart was confused though; she couldn't understand why she cared so much. Her mind was on a whole different worry; he could have hurt her. There was no telling what a drug addict could do. He could have easily raped her or killed her. How could she had been so stupid or naive? She had almost asked him to stay at her house until the rain had ended. He could have done anything then. Chills ran down her back and up again. Her heart was giving him the benefit of the doubt. That he was no danger and he was struggling with an life or death problem.

"As long as you known me."

She flinched like she was cut with a knife. This man knew her life story and she knew his. Or least the bits of his life he wanted to share. Sakura inhaled again. She only wanted to say one thing with him and then she was done. Her green eyes met his for the last time,

"You lied to me Sasuke. Go to hell."

"I didn't lie to you Sakura. I just told you around the truth," stated Sasuke. Her only reply was shooting the bird to Sasuke then stomping off. The sky turned a dark black over head; Sakura thought it to be ironic because the weather match her mood so well. The street was light on people now due to the weather. Wind flowed through her hair as the winds started to pick up. She walked to her door and slipped her key just in time. The rain poured down onto ground like milk on cereal. Sakura looked back over her shoulder and realized she had forgotten her sweat shirt. "Damn," whispered Sakura aloud. "That one was my favorite."

Sakura did her usual night time routine while trying to keep her thoughts off of Sasuke. His dark eyes floated to the front of her mind. Sakura shook her head; she already made up her mind that was the last time she would ever see him. She ate her ramen and took a short refreshing shower. Then she set up her morning work clothes on her simple brown couch. Her apartment was small. Almost too small for one person but she made it work. As she was relaxing with her medical book; a large yawn escaped her.

Her feet dragged across the green carpet as she made her way to her bedroom. She crawled into her queen size bed and threw her blue covers over her. A clap of thunder bangs over head as the pitter patter of rain falls. Guilt coursed through her veins just knowing that Sasuke was out in this weather. Her thoughts drifted to him; and the soft dance of rain carried her to sleep.

Hours had floated by since Sakura had left his home in anger. Sasuke laid his head onto Sakura's sweat shirt. He decided to use it as a pillow; figuring that Sakura would never come back to claim it. Her perfume tickled his nose and made his heart pound. Sasuke shifted his weight around carefully. It had taken him hours to rebuild his home after his little outburst. More like Sakura pissed him off and his cool level headed personality left him. So he kicked and punched his home apart. Cardboard pieces rained down upon him.

Sasuke put her and what happened between them from his mind. He let his eyes slowly close; listening to the gentle rain bounce off of the tin cans. His body was falling into a deep relaxation until,

Drip.

Right on his forehead. Sasuke ignored the drip; it was only one. The drip trinkled down his face and fell back onto the ground. He focused on his breathing now. Since the raindrop startled him out of his relaxation. In and out. His well built chest fell up and down with each breathe that he took. In and out. Up and down. Sasuke was slowly falling back into his peaceful state.

Drip.

His eyes shot open; this was not happening. He could feel his anger boiling upwards but his mind kept telling him to control it. He didn't want to spend all night fixing the cardboard hut again.

Whoosh!

A huge gush of wind came down the alley. Sasuke mentally cringed; he was just waiting for the hut to fall apart. The cardboard shook and shivered against the wind. He had the urge to close his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch the outcome. His eyes stayed open. If his hut was going to fall; he would watch it fall. A couple minutes went by and the hut stood strong against the wind. Sasuke relaxed his body and closed his eyes.

Drip.

He bolted up in fury; his eyes glowing red. His arms flew up and cardboard joined the air. Sasuke wasn't short tempered but when he hasn't had his fix; everything suffers. Including his possessions. The alleyway rained water and cardboard. Sasuke held his head down. His withdrawals had gotten the better of him. He just stared at the cardboard; debating whether or not to mess with his home. A quake ran through his body. Sasuke decided on getting his fix. He would bother with the cardboard later.

The one good thing about the particular alleyway that Sasuke took home in was the fact rain hardly made in there. In fact the only places that rain would hit were the tin cans and well, his forehead. He stepped out and the windy rain greeted him. The cold water caressed his face and patted his hair. His ebony locks dripped water from the ends as the hair curled to his strong jawline.

Rain oozed through his clothing and make him shiver. His dark blue sweater molded to his body as the rain hit. Sasuke tried suppressing the shivers. Though he did not quite know what the shivers were from. The rain or withdrawal. He walked forward; ignoring his nagging voice of reason. The voice mentioning Sakura. As he walked to his destination; he put every thought of her away.

After fifteen minutes of fighting rain and cold; Sasuke made a sharp right turn into a different alley. The smell of smoke pounded his nose. His eyes picked up the small glow of the cigarette deeper into the alleyway. His eyes met a familiar face and he greeted him with a slight nod. Sasuke knew that the young pale man understood his greeting because it was returned with a smile and a,

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke continued walking towards the man and leaned his back up against the alley wall right next to him. Instead of playing polite and doing small talk; Sasuke cut to the chase, "Do you have it?" He watched the other man's face set into a frown as the man flicked the butt of the cigarette away. "Straight to the point aren't you?" commented Neji.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response. He was never friendly to begin with and he was a man of little words. The game that Neji was trying to play with him was trying his nerves to no end. A small tremor crawled through his body. He needed his fix. Soon. Sasuke crossed his arms and just looked at Neji. Waiting. He was just waiting for the man to give up but Sasuke should have known better. After all; this man had been supplying him for years. Neji never gives up. Ever.

The other man 'tsked' at him and rustled into his pocket. A flash of bright blue passed Sasuke's radar. "Now Sasuke, if you're not going to be nice then I won't be either," teased Neji as he shook the vial back and forward in a teasing manner. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall with his back and leaned on the wall opposite of Neji. Sasuke put a smirk on his lips as Neji rustled the vial back into his black jacket. "How much?" questioned Sasuke.

Sasuke watched as a smirk bloomed across Neji's lips. The young man dug into his jacket and pulled out his cigarettes. He motioned offered a cigarette to Sasuke. He leaned forward and pulled a stick out of the box. Neji smirked with the cigarette fixed in between his lips and said,

"What do you have to trade Sasuke. I happen to know that the last of your money is gone since the last of it was spent on me ." Then Sasuke picked up on the sound of a lighter and the scent of smoke. He looked at Neji expectantly; the other man tossed him the lighter. Sasuke fixed the tar infested stick up onto his lips. He flicked the lighter and puffed. The taste of tar and nicotine burned his windpipe and his lungs. After his body got use to the taste; he could feel something surge through his blood. The cigarette felt good but nothing compared to his drug of choice: Chakra Elixer. The burning bright blue liquid was fuel for his body. It give him a rush like nothing else. It was better then any orgasm on this earth.

He exhaled smoke as he replied to Neji, "What do you want?" Sasuke watched Neji falsely think about it.

"Well, maybe the clothes on your back?," Neji questioned aloud, "Not for the bottle, maybe just for a needle-full perhaps. How about your alleyway? I could always put someone else there." Neji finger tapped his chin, "No that wouldn't be any good. Too many goody-two shoes there. You could always give me a kiss but that would never happen," laughed Neji as he flicked the butt of the cigarette away. The man was smiling at Sasuke; confidently knowing that Sasuke had nothing to trade.

Sasuke was seriously debating on walking away. Then an quake and shiver ran through his body reminded just what he was there for. He took a quick puff and exhaled. Then he closed the distance and stood right in front of Neji. With an still burning cigarette in his hands; he grabbed Neji's chin and he slammed his lips on the other man's.

As his lips were on Neji's; he decided to make the kiss short and to the point. Sasuke kissed him just long enough to know what Neji tasted like. He tried to pull away and met a force on the back of his head. Sasuke felt Neji smirk against his lips and Sasuke growled. Neji took advantage of Sasuke's growl. He slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was pissed. He would not be man handled by another man. Sasuke tried pulling away harder; only just to have Neji's fingers laced through his spiky ebony hair. He mentally cringed as Neji tried to dance the tongue tango with him. As Neji's tongue dipped into his mouth a second time; Sasuke bit him. Hard.

The metallic taste of blood poured into his mouth. Sasuke tried yanking his head away from the other man. With no success. A burning on his finger reminds Sasuke of something. Sasuke waited patiently as Neji made his way to taste his mouth for a third time. Then the slip happened; Neji entered his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke took that opportunity to burn Neji on the forehead.

Sasuke ripped himself from the other man grip as he howled in pain. He kicked Neji in the knee and his ears heard an large crack. Neji dropped where he stood; unsure about which pain to tend to first. Sasuke looked down at the man with eyes a glowing red. He brought back his fist and served Neji an knuckle sandwich. The man fell sideways with the side of his face landing into a water puddle. Sasuke picked up groaning and swears as he reached into Neji's jacket for the elixir. He smirked once his hands touched the cold vial. "Thanks asshole," said Sasuke as he walked away from the man and back into the rain.

Neji only saw the shadow of his back walking away. His mind cursed Sasuke; swearing that he would get revenge. His vial was stolen; that vial was suppose to last him a week. There was no doubt in Neji's mind that once he explains what had happened that he would be lucky to walk away unharmed. He would be lucky to walk away with his life. In that moment he swore. Nei swore to get revenge on Sasuke and serve it ten fold.

His lips still tingled from the warmth of the other man's. Sasuke literally spit away the memory; hoping to cast it away from his thoughts. He looked down at his prize. The elixir was beautiful bright blue. It could be compared to the bluest skies of Konoha. Sasuke shivered in entispacination. The rain was dying down as Sasuke approached his alleyway. Then he sighed as he remembered the reason why he left in the first place. His home was destroyed; thanks to himself and his short temper. Sasuke just stood in front of his cardboard mess and debated. He could fix his hut then have his drug. Or he could have his drug and not worry about the cardboard at the moment.

Sasuke's good reasoning fought hard with his addiction. He wanted a warmer place to stay in; cardboard makes one hell of an difference when living on the outside. He actually bent over and started piece together until his hands started shaking. In that moment, Sasuke's good reasoning dying to the addiction of drugs. There was no way Sasuke could rebuild his home with shaky hands. It was like stacking cards when intoxicated; it just doesn't work. Sasuke sat down on an piece of cardboard; he felt and fished for the needle that Sakura had found earlier. After the whole ordeal with her; Sasuke stored the needle away for safe keeping. Just in case she would have turned him into the police.

Amoung fishing for the needle; Sasuke grabbed a small rubber strap. He needed the strap; he never had the courage of shooting up without it. Not having the strap made him feel like his addiction was more of a problem then it really was. That only 'True' addicts don't need a strap. It was Sasuke's little way of lying to himself. He knew deep down that he needed help. Though as fast as thoughts of help happened; there were thoughts of nothing but drugs. He needed nothing but drugs. A flash of green angry eyes went through his mind. Sasuke ignored it. He wanted this. He needed this. This was all he needed in the world.

Perfume floated through the air and tickled his nose. His heart started to pound. Sasuke looked down to the culprint; Sakura's sweat shirt. He once again, put her from his mind. The scent kept tickling his nose as he tighten the strap onto his left arm. Sasuke cletched and uncletched his hand into a fist until a vein was ready. With his right hand, Sasuke popped the crystal top off of his exiler. He dipped his needle into the vial and filled the needle all the way up. It had been a while since Sasuke had gotten a full dosage.

With shaky hands; he got the needle ready. He squeezed out any extra air and watched a small blue drop go down the needles shape. Sasuke was tempted to lick it. Just so he didn't ever waste a drop. His lips tingled for it. Sasuke brought the needle forward to lick the drop then the weirdiest thought crossed his mind. Instead of using mouth to lick the needle off; what would it be like to use his mouth on other things but not for kissing Neji. Sasuke thought about kissing as Sakura's perfume tickled his nose again and his mind went into a flash of him and Sakura passionately kissing. His heart started to beat like crazy as he fantized about more happening. Just what it would feel like to kiss her and to touch her.

Sasuke was getting lost in his thoughts until his body started shaking. He put his mind from Sakura and focused on the task on hand. As he entered the needle into his vein; flashes of Sakura breezed through his mind.

Her smile.

Her frown.

Her voice.

Her smell.

Her eyes. Her deep green eyes that were so angry with him earlier that day.

His hands shook so bad. He was one step away from getting what he wanted. Sasuke had his thumb on the end of the needle; ready to push down. One minute passed by. Then two minutes. Then three minutes. At three minutes; Sasuke held his head down and removed the needle from his skin. He let out an heavy sigh as he removed the strap from his arm. Sasuke decided that he would try again later. That was another lie to himself. Sasuke knew what needed to be done. He knew that he would hate himself in the morning. With a flash of her green eyes; Sasuke threw the needle and the full elixer bottle at the brick wall. The crash of broken glass made what he had done more real. Sasuke was giving up his drugs. For her. Sasuke laid his head back against the wall and let sleep take over him.

Please write a review and look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
